Incassables
by Bymeha
Summary: Et peut-être que c'est ça qui faisait peur à Lance, après tout. Peut-être que reconnaître un peu de soi en Allura lui avait fait réaliser qu'ils étaient tous les deux loin d'être aussi solides qu'ils le laissaient paraître ; mais qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls, aussi. OS.


Hello again !

Cette fois un OS tout simple sur Allura et Lance, PARCE QUE JE LES AIME TROP. Ici ce sera rien de romantique, juste du Hurt/Comfort qui peut se dérouler à peu près n'importe quand dans la saison 3. J'ai adoré leur développement dans cette saison et ça fait quelques temps que j'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose sur eux.

Si vous voulez un fond sonore je vous conseille _**Broke my Promise & Stared to the sea**_ de Owsey et Resotone.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks, le fanart est de mangomango sur Tumblr**

* * *

Lance ne savait plus à partir de quand il avait commencé à s'en rendre compte.

Peut-être après un combat un peu trop rude ? Ou aux détours d'une conversation aux allures banales mais bien plus profonde que ce qu'elle semblait être ? En se croisant dans un couloir silencieux, tellement plongés dans leurs pensées les plus sombres tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas immédiatement remarqué la présence de l'autre ? Lance ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il avait suffi d'une fois. D'une seconde, d'un regard, d'une légère hésitation. Un reflet de ses propres démons. Un rien du tout.

Juste une étincelle déclinante dans le regard d'Allura, un mot sur lequel sa voix s'était éteinte. Rien qu'un instant pour qu'il réalise qu'Allura n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle voulait bien le montrer, qu'elle était assaillie par les mêmes doutes que lui et que le monde ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était que la princesse oubliée d'une planète devenue poussière il y a dix mille ans.

Et peut-être que c'est ça qui faisait peur à Lance, après tout. Peut-être que reconnaître un peu de soi en Allura lui avait fait réaliser qu'ils étaient tous les deux loin d'être aussi solides qu'ils le laissaient paraître.

Mais peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls qu'ils le pensaient.

* * *

X

* * *

Au premier abord, Allura et lui n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, à part le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux piloté le Lion bleu. Allura était la princesse d'Altéa, une jeune femme forte et déterminée, qui ne laissait rien se mettre en travers de son chemin. Allura était belle et courageuse, bienveillante, attentive ; le monde dans lequel elle s'était réveillée avait beau ne pas avoir de place pour elle, la princesse ne s'était jamais laissé abattre et faisait tout son possible pour s'adapter au mieux à la situation.

Mais Lance ? Lance était – seulement – un paladin de Voltron. Un terrien parmi tant d'autres, le fruit d'un destin hasardeux, le résultat d'une infinité de probabilités qui l'avait malgré tout mené à se retrouver sur ce vaisseau, au cœur d'une guerre dont il ne savait rien il y avait à peine quelques mois de ça. Lance n'était pas particulièrement doué pour combattre, tout juste assez bon pilote pour pouvoir prétendre à la place qui s'était libérée après le départ de Keith – une fois sur Terre, et puis encore une fois avec Rouge, après la disparition de Shiro. Il n'était pas indispensable, pas comme Keith, pas comme Pidge ou Hunk, pas comme Allura. N'importe qui pourrait prendre sa place ; Allura l'avait déjà fait une fois, après tout. Son départ ne laisserait pas un vide dans l'équipe comme l'aurait fait celui de n'importe lequel des autres paladins.

C'est ce que Lance avait pensé, pendant un temps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive la fissure dans la garde d'Allura.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne ; d'abord parce qu'il y croyait à peine lui-même, et sûrement parce que les conséquences lui faisaient trop peur – parce que si même Allura qui était si forte pouvait flancher, alors quel espoir lui restait-il ?

Elle non plus, même après avoir compris en lisant dans son regard qu'il _savait_. Il y avait eu d'autres combats, d'autres victoires. Allura devenait plus forte, Lance trouvait peu à peu sa place dans une équipe qui s'appuyait réellement sur lui.

Et puis il avait suffi d'une défaite. D'un combat de trop et pour lequel ils n'étaient pas prêts, d'une situation qui malgré tous les efforts ne s'était pas arrangée. D'un regard un peu trop brillant, d'un mélange de rage et de douleur.

Il avait suffi d'un regard en direction d'Allura pour qu'il comprenne que le sentiment d'impuissance et d'insuffisance qui pesait sur ses épaules avait une dimension qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant chez elle. La princesse avait fixé le vide, l'espace d'une seconde où elle ne fut ni un Paladin de Voltron, ni la princesse dirigeant le vaisseau ; et durant ce court laps de temps, Lance avait aperçu autre chose. Une autre facette d'Allura, nouvelle, inconnue, presque étrange.

Il avait vu la princesse d'un royaume qui n'existait plus. L'une des dernières représentantes de son espèce.

Quelqu'un qui s'efforçait de ne pas baisser les bras alors que le combat semblait déjà perdu pour elle, parce qu'elle n'avait plus de patrie à défendre, plus de foyer à rejoindre.

Alors Lance s'était approché, puisant il ne savait où la force de garder la tête haute encore une fois. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, simplement, doucement, sans aucune arrière-pensée et avec le seul désir qu'elle lève les yeux vers l'espoir de jours meilleurs.

« Eh, ça va aller. », lui dit-il d'une voix douce et un peu cassée, sans savoir s'il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait ou non.

Allura leva les yeux vers lui, incrédule. Elle ne comprenait pas, et à vrai dire, lui non plus. Quelle importance ? Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et l'idée qu'elle n'avait aucun soutien dans un moment pareil le rendait malade.

« C'est pas de ta faute, poursuivit le Paladin. On a fait de notre mieux. »

Il voyait ses paroles se fondre dans le regard d'Allura, recouvrir ses craintes d'un voile de plus en plus opaque. Il avait besoin qu'elle y croie, qu'elle les pousse toujours à donner le meilleur – et probablement plus que ce dont ils étaient capables – d'eux même pour réussir. Allura était un modèle pour lui, probablement l'une des personnes pour qui il avait le plus de respect ; et depuis que cette reconnaissance était mutuelle, Lance sentait qu'un lien indescriptible s'était tissé entre eux. Il espérait être quelqu'un qui lui donnait de l'espoir, qui l'empêchait de se perdre dans ses cauchemars ; et en retour, il reconnaissait en Allura bien trop de choses de son propre passé pour ne pas voir en elle un bout de la sœur aînée qu'il avait laissé sur Terre.

« Il faut pas qu'on baisse les bras maintenant. On va y arriver. »

Et tandis que le regard incroyable d'Allura se mettait à briller à cause de ses larmes, Lance réalisa qu'il avait foutrement envie de pleurer, lui aussi. Et ça n'était pas soudain, à vrai dire ; il s'était seulement interdit de le faire jusque-là de peur que les autres pensent qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour être un Paladin. Pourtant, pas à un seul instant il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'Allura faisait preuve de faiblesse en se laissant aller, en s'autorisant à pleurer ; et sûrement était-elle bien plus courageuse que lui d'être capable d'assumer ses larmes sans s'effondrer pour autant.

Mais sûrement était-il nécessaire à cet instant, au fond ; Lance avait un rôle à jouer, lui aussi. Et s'il devait être l'épaule dont avait besoin Allura pour ne pas tomber, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il se moquait bien de ce qu'il pourrait endurer, du moment qu'il pouvait soulager la peine de la princesse, la délester d'un peu de ce poids immense qu'elle portait constamment sur les épaules.

Peu importe, du moment qu'il pouvait aider une amie.

« Lance… »

Le Paladin s'efforça de tenir bon, une seconde, deux secondes ; jusqu'à ce qu'Allura lui donne l'autorisation silencieuse dont il avait peut-être besoin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme deux épaves perdues au cœur d'un combat dont ils ne voyaient pas le bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose une main sur la sienne, et que son regard embué de larmes de plus en plus nombreuses lui assure qu'elle restait le pilier dont il avait besoin, malgré tout, malgré ces larmes qui roulaient sur leurs joues.

Et Lance avait senti quelque chose en lui flancher. Pas une cassure, pas une fissure ; juste un besoin de se laisser aller en attendant que les jours soient meilleurs et qu'il pense à autre chose. Juste l'idée qu'une échappatoire serait la bienvenue, qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute sur Terre, loin de tout ce qui s'évertuait à le mettre à terre depuis le début de cette aventure. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas, soutenant l'autre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, murmurant des paroles de réconfort jusqu'à ce que leurs mots touchent leurs cœurs. Prendre sur soi finissait fatalement par devenir trop dur à un moment ou un autre ; mais désormais, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Ils étaient tous les deux l'une des jambes de Voltron ; et même s'il leur arrivait de plier, même si c'était parfois trop dur de rester debout, jamais ils ne se briseraient.

* * *

X

* * *

Voilà voilà, ça change un peu du Klance et ça fait pas de mal. J'espère vraiment qu'Allura pourra s'ouvrir aux Paladins et se soulager du fardeau qu'elle porte, la pauvre.

Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
